Garfield Galaxy: Interstellar Quest
by Jack Spheniscidae Enterprises
Summary: Garfield leads Cooper and the crew in search for new home for humanity! Based partially on Interstellar movie!
1. Chapter 1

Super Garfield Galaxy: Legend of the Interstellar Quest

Based on a Future True Story

Authors note: This is my final tribute to all my literary and creative inspirations who have inspiring me to become writer. I hope I can inspire you like they have inspired me!

It was Earth in the year 20XX and the entire world had fell victim to crop blight. All over world plants were dying and people were starving in pot of dust and hopelessness.

"This is terrible. How will we be able to make it through another winter?" Asked Amelia Brand with concern as she saw corn dying behind glass case in NASA base.

"Mankind may have been born on this Earth but we were not meant to die on it!" Said Professor Michael Caine with inspirations as he began to write complicated equations and drawings on chalkboard in planning.

"What do you mean Dad?" Amelia Brand asked with feminine confusion.

"It is simple you silly little girl. Finally the time to boldly go where no man has gone before has coming." Explained Professor Michael Caine as they walked into room with giant space colony construction in progress. "But firstly we must find man to fly this mess for us."

Meanwhile at dust-covered corn farm Cooper was sitting on porch contemplating sorrows as he choked down foul corn beer. "What a hell my life is. I am not meant for life of farming. I am meant to be flying in skies high above and finding new frontiers."

"Daaaad." Whined Cooper's son. "I am hungry and tired of corn."

"Goddamn it son." Said Cooper with frustration. "Don't you realize it? Everything except for corn has done the dying. We are forced to be adapting if we wish to survive."

"But Daaaaaaaaad" Whined Cooper's son some more. "Corn comes out of me all wrong and I do not like it."

"Dad Dad!" Said Murphy with interruptions as she ran out of house. "The ghost in my room has left another message!"

"Goddamn it daughter." Said Cooper with further frustration as he followed Murphy into house to her room. "This is sci-fi not supernatural. Ghosts do not exist in this reality world."

However when Cooper stepped into Murphy's room his heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened as he saw what message was written on the floor in dust.

"The Path of Lasagna is the key to salvation!" Exclaimed Cooper. "What does it mean?"

That night when Cooper was sleeping he found himself in strange dream. Across the world fields of corn were dying in mass and people were screaming in fear as there doom loomed upon them. But suddenly from the blackened skies above there was a bright orange flash like spiraling star supernova. And as the black smoke clouds cleared there was giant godlike giant orange muscular figure standing high above the chaotic world. As he blew like big bad wolf the mysterious orange man god put out all the fires and instantly like sea monkeys the trees made of lasagna started to grow saving humanity from starvation.

When Cooper woke up he was wet and full of questions. "What is the meaning of that dream? Who could possess such power? Is there such a man in this fallen world capable?"

Before Cooper could contemplate more he received ringing on the phone. "Hello. This is the Cooper Corn farm at Hole Avenue bringing you quality corn from the hole with Cooper speaking."

"Cooper this is the Principal." Said voice on the other end with sterness. "I am in need of meeting with you on charge of misbehaving daughter."

With anxieties Cooper put his pedal to the medal and drove to the school. When Cooper walked in he saw Murphy tied to a chair with signs of paddling as he saw to his horror the Principal and the Attractive Blonde Teacher holding sticks in their hands.

"Daddy help me!" Begged Murphy as tears flowed from her eyes like mountain brooks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Cooper with fatherly outraged.

"Cooper your daughter has been beaten on several counts of false libel the appropriate discharge as stated by our school handbook." Said the Principal as the Attractive Blonde Teacher held out Cooper's old textbook and compared it to censored new textbook.

"But that is the true!" Said Cooper with disbelief. "We really did land on the moon. That is great AMERICAN ACHIEVEMENT and yet you seek to hide it from AMERICAN CHILDREN?"

"We have no place for American space achievements when all of us are starving to death on corn." The Principal said with his eyes gleaming like hateful daggers.

"No! I cannot stand for this! This is censorship and it goes against everything outlined in the American Constitution!" Cooper said with beaming patriotism.

"Don't you get it you nostalgic fool?" Sneered the Attractive Blonde Teacher. "America is died and you are clinging onto ghosts."

"If you do not recant your lunar blasphemy we will have to rectify you ourselves!" Yelled the Principal as he reached into his desk and pulled out a Colt Walker and readied to fire at Murphy.

"Close your eyes Murphy you father loves you!" Cooper said with protection as he hopped in front of Murphy as human shield.

"NOOOOOOOO DAAD." Cried out Murphy but before the bullet could hit him there was the sound of electricity crackling before suddenly a giant orange vortex opened up in the room.

"What the hell is this?" Everyone asked aloud as the vortex disappeared and in its place with electricity crackling from his body was none other than Garfield. Everyones mouths dropped as they gaped in awe at his muscular black and orange radiance.

"I'll tell you what hell is. Censorship of our greatest accomplishments like moon landing and propagandic influence to corrupt impressionable youth? This is not the America I know and love. This is communism!" Said Garfield with disgust as he eyed the Principal and the Attractive Blonde Teacher with deadly sparks of brinkmanship flying from his eyes.

"Wait Garfield everything can be explained. It was for greater goo-urk." Said The Principle as Garfield punched him in the face smashing him into wall.

"EXPLAIN IT TO MY FIST." Said Garfield with follow-up punch sending the Principol flying and leaving commie shaped hole in wall before he collided in air with malfunctioning drone and exploded.

"Wait Garfield I now realize the error of my ways. Let me revise my text with you." Said the Attractive Blonde Teacher with seduction.

"Babe I would much rather never eat lasagna again than taint myself by sleeping with a Commie." Said Garfield with rejection as he took out his desert eagle and shot the Attractive Blonde Teacher in the head.

"Who are you?" Murphy said with awed wonder looking up at their savior.

"Are you to say that you have never heard of me, Garfield?" Garfield asked with shock.

"Garfield? But you are nothing but a fictional character in old world comic strips. How can you be real?" Cooper explained as he took out several Garfield comic collections by Jim Davis.

"WHAT IS THIS SLANDER?" Garfield said as he riffled through the comics and seethed with disgust at their inaccuracies before annihilating them all into nothing with a karate chop.

"What is happening? Is reality collapsing around me?" Cooper questioned his own sanity as he held out his hand before Garfield.

"What bedevilment." Garfield said as he stroked his chin in macho contemplation while planting explosives around the school. "One minute I was at Five Star Hotel with all my victory babes in endless night of pleasure but now I am in a communist school on a dusty America."

"What will you do?" Asked Cooper as they walked outside and Garfield pressed the detonator wiping the filthy communist school from American soil.

"My Garfield senses are tingling!" Garfield said as he tuned into feline intuition. "Get in the car and do as I say."

With Garfield's orders Cooper hopped in his pick-up truck and began to drive. Before long they had driven off the road through the corn fields to giant fence.

"Halt!" Said a mysterious robotic voice belonging to TARS. "This is off-limits to all non-personnel."

"The only limit here is the span of your life!" Said Garfield as he took the wheel from Cooper and smashed through the fence with the pick-up truck, running over TARS until he was no more than jumble of broken circuitry on ground.

"What is this Dad?" Asked Murphy with astonishment as they saw before them the NASA base.

"Impossible!" Cooper said as he looked around. "I thought that NASA had died."

"No we never died but soon you will! This is for TARS you orange mook." Said another robotic voice. It was CASE who then morphed his robot arm into mega cannon and began charging up.

"There are three laws of robotics. One – never shoot at Garfield. Two – never never shoot at Garfield. Three- never never ever shoot at Garfield. And you have just broken all three in one blast. You are defective product and you've just been recalled." Said Garfield as he casually slapped away the mega cannon's laser blast and strolled over to CASE before piercing the stupid robot with his fists and ripping out all the circuitry.

As CASE exploded behind him, Garfield walked to the front door of the NASA base and kicked it open. Garfield then saw before him several NASA security guards pointing their guns at him.

"I have already served up much justice today but I am always up for seconds." Quipped Garfield as he readied to slay the NASA guards before he heard commanding voice.

"Hold your horses!" Said Professor Michael Caine as he walked in with Amelia Brand. "Hello Garfield I see that you have arrived as my experiment had intended."

"What do you mean?" Garfield asked with incredulence. "I have early Valentines party to return to and if you point it on map I will leave you here with your heads intact."

"Heehee Garfield don't you realize it? You are no longer in your native reality. You are now on an alternate Earth and are trapped here until you help us with saving our species from extinction." Said Professor Michael Caine with great reveal.

"WHAT?" Said everyone with great shock.

"That is the truth!" Said Professor Michael Caine with exposition as he led everyone into conference room and put VHS into TV screen revealing the truth. "You see for years now all our crops have been going extinct until only corn has been left. And soon corn will go extinct and with it the human race. But for years NASA has also been receiving pivotal information from wormholes and I deduced that we were meant to live Earth to find new world to colonize. We will send ahead space team in interstellar quest to find world suitable for colonization and set up population bomb to kickstart repopulation while rest of humanity trail behind on space colony."

"Why am I needed then?" Garfield asked with impatience.

"Cooper was the only pilot left on Earth who didn't forget how to fly in favor of farming corn but I decided that he was not man enough to take on this task alone!" Said Professor Michael Caine with wise put-down.

"But Dad what about our robots? They were meant for that very purpose of scientific assistance manliness." Said Amelia Brand with robotics.

"Hahaha you stupid little girl! A robot is a robot! They can never hope to be a man, which is what we needed. But all real men died on this world when we became corn farmers. But then I realized that one world's fiction is another world's reality! And I started to dream of a man greater than all others who was always destined to triumph - Garfield! It was quite apparent that Jim Davis had seen the real Garfield in his dreams and the newspaper strip was a mere attempt at transcribing the majesty of his dreams. And so I conducted experiment with wormholes to summon the greatest man of all from another reality to save ours!" Professor Michael Caine explained. "Garfield will you do us the honors and give us vital info to get the space colony running?"

"No one becomes a man on hand-outs alone. You get nothing from me." Garfield said with shaking of head. "But if it gets me back to my own world where my babes are I'll save your pitiful communist world."

"Thank you Garfield I knew you were a reasonable lad!" Complimented Professor Michael Caine as Garfield walked away like mysterious stranger leaving everyone overwhelmed by respect for this godlike man from another world who had become their new hope. "I shall see you all tomorrow, when childhood's end comes and mankind grows up towards new futures."

"Wait Professor Michael Caine space travel takes a lot of time!" Said Cooper with relativity. "Can I take my daughter with me so that she will not become older than Betty White by time of my return?"

"No for this mission is for experienced individuals only and your daughter is but little girl so you must leave her here." Said Professor Michael Caine with hard truth.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." Cried out Cooper in anguish.

"Do not worry she will be in good hands." Said Professor Michael Caine with suspicious gleam in eyes.

The next morning Garfield was sitting back at Cooper's kitchen table in cool pose as he entertained the Coopers with arousing stories of his manly adventures in his native world.

"Garfield you are the man I wish my pathetic son-in-law always was!" Said Grandpa Cooper with praise.

"Wow Dad I never knew how lame you really were until now." Said Cooper's son with angst.

"That is true!" Said Cooper with sobbing admittance.

"Time enough for stories now." Garfield said as his mighty gut rumbled. "My body pangs for a rejuvenating breakfast of lasagna with a side of lasagna scotch on the rocks."

"I am sorry Garfield!" Said Cooper with sorrow as he opened the pantries showing nothing but kilograms of dust covered corn. "But the blight has killed everything but corn!"

"What sort of hellhole is this world?" Garfield roared with rage. "Communist censorship in American soil and no lasagna to eat? ULTIMATE MADNESS!"

Garfield then slammed his fist down, causing a chain reaction around the world that wiped out all of the filthy corn fields.

"Oh no that corn was the only thing we had to eat!" Said everyone with starvation.

"You ruined everything Garfield!" Cried Cooper's son with whiny anger.

"Now now as the ultimate man I am sure that Garfield has his justifiable reasons for everything." Said Cooper with defusing situational respect.

Garfield then walked outside towards Cooper's pick-up truck with announcements. "The sooner we can flying the sooner I can take my leave."

"Wait Garfield I must bid farewell to my daughter Murphy!" Said Cooper with fathery duties.

"Very well go with your boring fatherly duties keeping you from the path of manhood." Said Garfield with gratitude of not having children as he waited in the pick-up truck and slid in his favorite DIO album.

Inside the house Cooper went to Murphy's room with direness like smoking addict with empty fag pack.

"Dad wait you cannot go!" Said Murphy with urgencies as she pointed to new message on the floor.

"Stay?" Said Cooper with disbelief at message. "But Murphy this could mean anything! You know I must leave you to die on Earth in order to save the world in space." Cooper added with flimsy justifications.

"But Dad then this means you love the world than me. Oh no you monster how could you." Said Murphy with horror.

"I AM SO SORRY!" Cooper cried as he clutched Murphy and handed her the watch of symbolism.

"THIS IS JUNK." Said Murphy as she threw away the watch of symbolism and went off to pout.

"I am a dunce daddy!" Cooper said with failure and heavy heart as he started to weep, the strain that farming corn put on his fragile mind breaking it at last.

Then more dust fell on the ground revealing rest of message.

"Stay… it's a trap." Cooper realized from the message before rushing outside to warn Garfield. "Wait Garfield the whole operation is trap set up for us!"

Hearing this word of cautious cowardice Garfield merely laughed and flexed his muscles. "When will evil learn? I am Garfield! The only trap that they set is of their own demise!"

With that Garfield grabbed Cooper against his will and strapped him into the backseat of the pick-up truck before cranking the engine to life and speeding off towards NASA for the start of interstellar adventure.

"HOAAAARGH." Said Cooper with vomit as his body reacted negatively to Garfield's maximum speed as they smashed their way through dead fields of corn whipping up Midwestern dust tornado until they arrived at NASA.

"Godspeed to you Garfield! May we see each other again soon one day!" Said Professor Michael Caine as he waved goodbye as the team of Cooper Amelia Brand, Token B., and Red S. boarded the safeties of the spaceship like little children hiding behind skirts while Garfield braved the launch like a true man.

Standing on the surface of the rocket as it went out of atmosphere without a spacesuit as he played his ultimate space themed heavy metal mixtape Garfield absorbed sunlight into his muscles as the rocket broke through the ozone layer and they expanded to fiery levels of bulging bicepular intensity. Garfield then unleashed mighty battle roar as he readied for the start of grand galaxy spanning interstellar trek for the future of mankind. "Evils who hide in the cold vacuum of space hear my words and tremble. For soon your outer space will be dead space."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Super Garfield Galaxy: Legend of the Interstellar Quest Part 2: Satellite of Love

It was first hour of the first day of mission in deep space and Garfield had reawakened from cryogenic slumber in the Endurings spaceship.

"I am hungry from hibernation and my hunger can be satisfied by only one saucy lover." Garfield thought with appetite as he walked into main room of the Endurings spaceship where the rest of the crew was.

"Look Garfield what an amazing sight that is!" Said Cooper with piloting as he piloted the Endurings past the rings of Satarn.

"You know what is more amazing?" Garfield grumbled as found that there was not even synthesized astronaut lasagna for consumption. "A platter of lasagna laid out like sexy supermodel woman."

"Come now Garfield haven't you not seen anything more beautiful that this before?" Said Amelia Brand with objections as she goggled over the cosmic rings of Satarn as Cooper did safe flying close to them.

"Think those rings are something? Be my astrolover and I'll show you some real, far out rings." Said Garfield with a wink as he grabbed one of the lumps of coal fueling the spaceship and crushed it in his hands turning it into a diamond ring with pressure.

"Eww no! Your symbols of masculine commercial slavery are nothing compared to true natural delights of outer space." Said Amelia Brand as she slapped the diamond ring out of Garfield's hand. "I am a strong liberated female and the only love I have is science."

"Yes Garfield as much as it painfuls me to admit agreement with the women we must stay focused on mission of saving world." Said Red S. with agreement.

"I am bet nothing you can do would've satisfied her anyways." Said Token B. with disapproval.

"DISHONORS! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS INSULT TO MY MANLY PRIDE." Garfield said with bushido honor as he storemed up to the pilots seat.

"Garfield wait what are you doing I am flying safeties as recommended by pilots handbook." Cooper protested with regulations as Garfield yanked the joystick from his hands.

"I AM REWRITING THE BOOK YOU SISSY BOY." Said Garfield with manly daredo as he put on his heavy rocking classics and sent the Endurings into hyperdrive as he did loop-de-loops and other awesome flying tricks through the rings of Satarn. "YOU WANT RINGS? I'LL GIVE YOU RINGS."

"By the stars!" Squealed Amelia Brand with delight as she saw cosmic sights beyond comprehension as Garfield then proceeded to fly the Endurings from Satarn into the core of Jupiter showing sights beyond human imagination had ever seen before.

"Wait Garfield you are flying too close to black hole. We may die." Said Cooper with worries as the Endurings approached giant swirling black mass in space.

"I EAT BLACK HOLES FOR BREAKFAST." Garfield said with pride as he used the gravitational vortex of the black hole to slingshot the Endurings through the Solar System unlocking the secrets of humanitys birth through the hyperstellar velocity at which he traveled.

"My God discoveries." Said Amelia Brand as they passed by an anomaly generated by the black hole and Amelia Brand touched it as it materiliazed in the Endurings. Instanlty she feeled the godlike grip of something that was beyond the manliest of men. What with this mystery black hole anomaly she felt? Her eyes widened and her stony exterior began to crack as she felt wonder like child upon first taste of lasagna again. Who was this daredevil flying ace man and what was this mysterious bubbling feeling she was feeling down her right now?

After Garfield had finished grand space tour of the solar system everyone was applauding Garfield for his scientific expertise which had brought new discovires to mankind such as cure for cancer.

"Wow Garfield I had not known that you were such a good pilot!" Said Red S. with compliments.

"You should take over as the pilot of the Endurings." Said Token B. with approval.

"Wait that is my job what will I do without it?" Asked Cooper with worry.

"You fool saving the world is the job of men like Garfield not little boys like you." Said Red S. with truth.

"Please Garfield be our pilot!" Begged Token B.

Hearing their sycophantic pleas Garfield scoffed with disgust. "Silence those wretched puppy dog pleas." Garfield said as he delivered mighty jaw shattering slaps to Red S. and Token B. shutting them up. "Piloting the ship is for job of minimum wage earners and failures. My job is one of adventure and alpha manliness. I will take nothing less than the title of captain."

"Very well Garfield you will be our captain and commander of everything we do." Said Amelia Brand with appointing.

"Now baby are you ready to dine in the captain's quarters?" Garfield asked with charming seduction flashing in his eyes as he strolled up to Amelia Brand.

"Sorry Garfield but I am dedicated working women. It will take more than just rings to satisfy me into pants of man." Amelia Brand said playing hard to get.

"Just you wait your sweet orbitals will be mine yet. For I am not just any man I am the God of Lasagna." Garfield said with a wink as he walked to the center of the Endurings spaceship where the Galaxy map was.

Garfield then pushed buttons on a control panel brining up glowing neon hologram map of the galaxies with three dimensional planets intended for destination.

"Now we must decide which planet to travel to. The previous spaceship crew to save humanity has discoverings three suitable planets with their satellite signals and we must search them to see which is most suitable for colonization." Red S. said with missions.

"Is one of them a lasagna planet?" Garfield asked impatiently as he listened to the crew argue over which planet to chart course to.

"I think we should head over to Planet X." Token B proposed first.

"No you fool a woman went to Planet X. No doubt that all data discovered is faulty and inusable." Said Red S. with sexism. "We must head to Planet Y where a man went and more important it was the CAPTAIN MANN and shirley his data cannot be infactual for he was a man."

"Now now I believe that we should travel to Planet Z above them all." Said Amelia Brand with sudden yearning in her voice.

"I do not know the meaning of this." Said Cooper because he was just the space pilot and knew nothing about astrophysics and other complicated space things.

"You stupid flyboy it is because her previous lover has gone there and she is wanting to see him again for hopes of zero gravity pleasures." Said Red S. with dark secrets revealed.

Upon hearing this realizing that Amelia Brand was just playing hard to get Garfield's eyes widened and redeened with righteous fury and with rage he punched the hologram of Planet Z electrocuting it to nothingness. Disgusted by the continuing squabbling of the inept crew Garfield unleashed roar louder than angry T-rex.

"WE ARE ON GREAT MISSION TO SAVE AMERICA AND RESTORE THE MAJESTY OF LASAGNA TO THIS UNIVERSE YET YOU ARE ALL SQUABBLING LIKE CRIPPLED BLIND BABIES." Garfield said disgusted with authority as he took out from his pocket an American quarter and flipped it to decide which of the three planets they would go to.

"We are headed to Planet X!" Garfield said as he saw which side of the coin landed up.

"Wow Garfield I do not know why we did not think of that before." Cooper realized of Garfield's brilliant logic.

"Enough chit-chat you little boy. It is time to save America and there is no time for small talk." Garfield said with urgency as Cooper took the Endurings back into hyperdrive and drove towards Planet X.

Upon Garfields flawles orders, Cooper piloted the Endurings with such speed to Planet X that Token B. got carsick.

"Ugha" Said Token B. with vomit. "I do not think I am suitable to embark on offshore party."

"This is what you get for forsaking diet of lasagna in favor of corn." Garfield scolded with righteousness.

Garfield and the crew then left Token B. in the Endurings spaceship as they took landing shuttle onto Planet X. Upon landing on Planet X Garfield saw that the entire planet was shallow ocean.

"What a sorrow. The largest swimming pool I have ever seen and yet there are no hot babes to share it wiwth. Garfield commented as he walked out of the landing shuttle and surveyed the area."

"Wait Garfield where is your space helmet." Cooper asked with astronauts.

"Yes Garfield you need to wear it to breath or you will die." Amelia Brand said with great concern.

"Heh soaring star is that a note of concern I detect in your angelic voice?" Garfield said with a flirty wink.

"No Garfield keep all of your dirty macho pig thoughts to yourself I am merely voicing concern to you as crew member." Said Amelia Brand but Garfield smiled because he could sense the nervous jump in her pulse as she said that.

"Please Garfield put your helmet on or you will die and the mission will be lost." Red S. said with fear.

Look at that Fear and I thought you were a man." Garfield shook his head as he listened to the pathetic quivering of Red S. "When you have mastered the path of the manhood and lasagna you need not breath to live."

"Wow Garfield you are like a God." Cooper said with admiration.

"Who says that I'm not already?" Garfield said with a wink and almost subtly like a chill spring wind there was the scent of lasagna.

"Enough talk we must follow the signal to Astronaut Woman." Amelia Brand said as she took out GPS device.

Garfield and the crew then arrived at the floating debris of a wrecked landing shuttle. Floating in the middle of it was a dead body of Astronaut Woman with data probe.

"What could've done this?" Asked Red S. aloud. Then like exploding watermelon there was sound on horizon.

"My God those mountins were not there before." Amelia Brand said with puzzlement.

"Those aren't mountains… those are waves!" Said Cooper with danger realization.

"Cooper you must take the data probe back to the landing shuttle before it is destroyed!" Garfield ordered.

"Wait Garfield you three may die while I am flying back to you." Cooper said with anxiety.

"Cooper if you ever hope to become a man you must learn how to make tough choices of daring." Said Garfield with the wisdom of a man master.

"You are right Garfield!" Cooper said as he ran back to the landing shuttle with the data probe.

With that Garfield Amelia Brand and Red S. were left facing the mighty of the giant wave which was taller than a million Mount Everests stacked on each other like Pringles and spanned the entire planet.

"Oh no we must run away or we will be squashed like apple sauce." Red S. said with terror as he turned to run.

"Stop you fool you must not let your fear best you." Said Garfield with wisdom but it was too late and like coward rat Red S. was away.

"Garfield we are doomed we are Shirley to die." Amelia Brand said as tears began filling her astronaut helmet.

"Do not be frightened, star child." Garfield said with reassurance as he put his manly giant muscular hands around her petite creamlike shoulders. "Death may be eternal but there is one thing greater than it."

"What is it Garfield? Amelia asked as the waves loomed above them with readying impact.

"Run you idiots it is the only option." Red S. screamed at them with cowarice.

"Love." Garfield said one word as his eyes expanded like supernova stars and gazed into her sparkling diamond eyes like moon-crescents.

"But Garfield I swore after losing first love of my life that I would love only science." Amelia Brand protested.

"Love is a science of biology, babe." Garfield said with a wink that finally won her over. "And I will be your professor. Let me ready your exhaust for blast off."

Amelia Brand then took of her helmet to look at the majestic ruggedness of Garfield with her own eyes and before she could suffocate Garfield was on her with his lips of loving. With kissing suction force mechanics Garfield kept Amelia Brand alive by breathing life into her nimble body as he undid her astronaut suit revealing snow-white legs readying for maximum loving.

"Houston, Garfield here. The Eagle has landed." Garfield said as he made deep thrusts like master samurai spaceman, Garfield taught to Amelia Brand the lessons of biology as the giant waves hung above them.

"This is Ground Control to Major Brand. Love is the color blue and there is nothing you can do." Garfield whispered seductively into her ear as he gently caressed her under the surface of the endless ocean.

With more astronomical thrusts of delights Garfield brought Amelia Brand to the nexus of crisis at the origin of storms. "Garfield… A STAAAAR!" Amelia Brand squealed with astronomy as she clawed at Garfields back with delight as he navigated his lunar lander all over her sweet body with licking.

Meanwhile Red S. was continuing to run like a pansy when suddenly he ran directly into the waves. "AGABLOOP." Said Red S. as the waves hit him filling his body and swelling him up like a water balloon before exploding him.

"Do not fear my earth angel. The only waves that will wipe you out is my tsunami of pleasure." Garfield said with reassurance as he clenched Amelia Brand with loving embrac and she roared with high frenzy as he blasted into her supernovas.

The force of their loving created mojo field so magnifyingly powerful that the giant waters parted around them and in earthly fresh nude Amelia Brand and Garfield rolled around the planet letting the foam of the waves coat them like love-stained sheets.

"This is one small step for man one giant leap for Garfield." Garfield said as he and Amelia Brand smiled at each other with stars glittering in their eyes as the clock struck twelve and moon drops burst before resuming their heatful fervent innerstellar exploration.

"Truly he is the greatest man who ever lived." Cooper said with a tear rolling down his cheek in his admiration as he hovered above them in the landing shuttle and observed their volcanic interplanetary passions with keen interest.

"Take me to eternity." Amelia Brand pleaded Garfield as he continued to stroke her nimble body with his muscular hands.

"Yes I will boldly go where no man has gone before." Garfield said with sultryness as he unleashed upon her loving techniques in zero gravity lift-up as Cooper opened chute on the landing shuttle and sucked up their angelic intertwining bodies to resume mission with newfound determiantions .

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Super Garfield Galaxy: Legend of the Interstellar Quest Part 3: Mann Up or Die!

When Garfield and the crew had returned to the Endurings spaceship, they were greeted by horrific sight.

"Great Caesars Ghost!" Cried Cooper with sheer horror at the sight of Token B who was now old wrinkled and graying "You are now old!"

"This is very disturbing indeed." Amelia Brand added with comments.

Garfield then used his Man ESP as he looked at Token B. "You have lost your manly lovemaking mojo! How could this have happened?"

"I have been stucken up here for twenty-three years and without the presence of sweet soft loving women my bodily fluids have unwinded and decomposed." Token B. explained. "You should've been of awarneses that just a few hours on Planet X would mean years on here!"

"When you are master of love in moment of meaningful intimatices time is meaningless for love is forever." Garfield said with intelligent philosophy.

"Then you have ruined everything with your selfish arousal!" Said Token B. with blaming.

Hearing this petty vehemence Garfield walekd up to Token B. and gave him a manly slug across the face taking out all his liars teeth.

"You astro-fraud! You are just petulant child pinning blame on superiors instead of taking self-responsibility like a man." Garfield said with judgment as he readied to rip off Token B's head.

"Wait Garfield you must not kill him for he is last disposable crew member available!" Said Cooper with awareness of dangers ahead to come.

"Yes Garfield remain focused on the mission and I will flap for you my thrusters some more." Amelia Brand said with winking.

"Fine but I'll be keeping my eye on you punk." Said Garfield as he tied up Token B. with astrotape for safeties.

Cooper then walked over to the Skype machine and turned it on only to find shocking message.

"By the cosmos! Now that is what am I calling a solar flare!" Garfield commented as he walked by and saw that it was Murphy now grown-up into hot redhead.

"Dad I hate you because you loved saving world more than me." Said Murphy with hatreds anger. "You abandoned me while my brother became corn cultist and now I am stuck working for Professor Michael Caine to find equation to launch spaceship colony. I am never calling you again!" Murphy then terminated the Skype call before several thousand messages from Coopers son praising the power of the mighty demonic corn god He Who Walks Between the Rows began to play.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Cooper said with anguish and saddness at all Christmases and Birthdays missed.

"Here let me lend a fist of comfort!" Garfield said with comradery as he punched the Skype machine destroying it and freeing Cooper from the horrid propaganda of the Corn Cult.

"Thank you Garfield now I have nothing left but the mission." Cooper told him with wretchedness.

"Garfield now we only have 24 hours left to save the Earth." Amelia Brand then informed him with urgencies.

"We must proceed with onward speed!" Said Cooper with piloting as Garfield set course for Planet Y. "No doubt that Captain Mann will have found something capable of saving world for only a failure and not a real man would've not."

Garfield and the crew then arrived at Planet Y hastier than quick-bake lasagna.

"Wait this does not look like habitable planet for colonializations." Amelia Brand said with suspicion as Cooper sailed the Lander Shuttle through cloudy and barren rock planet.

"I hope this is not a sinking feelings." Said Garfield with growing skepticism.

"Look Garfield that is a science base camp!" Said Cooper with exclamations as he drove the Lander Shuttle to base camp.

Garfield and then crew then departed the Lander Shuttle and proceeded to do detective investigation for clues of what happened.

"My lasagna senses are tingling. Tread carefully or tread to die." Said Garfield with misgiving as they headed into the main base tent.

Inside the main base tent there was the remains of a broken robot like the ones Garfield had killed in the first chapter as well as two big cryo chambers.

"Oh no Garfield the place is deserted. Where is Captain Mann?" Asked Token B. with glaring stupidity.

"Leave no stone unturned." Garfield commented as he pressed a button on one of the cryo chambers and as it opened up it revealed Captain Mann.

"I AM ALIVE?" Captain Main said with surprises as he saw the eyes of his waker.

"Why do you believe this world to be new home for humanity." Said Amelia Brand with comments.

"Indeed you can't farm corn on these rocks much less lasagna." Said Cooper with addings.

"Do not be telling me that you faked your signal in hopes of rescue." Garfield said with criticism. "Otherwise we may have to rename you Captain WoMann."

"Please do not be mean to me I got homesick don't you have shred of sympathy." Said Captain Mann with disgusting selfishness.

"I have no sympathy for you but perhaps my Desert Eagle will think differently." Said Garfield as he took out his Desert Eagle and shot Captain Mann to see if it did.

"AAAAAGH." Captain Mann grunted in pain as he clutched at his shot side.

"I see it does not. Very well here is your just punishment." Garfield said with justice as he got ready to execute Captain Mann.

"Wait open up the other cryo chamber! The secret to mankinds salvation – the engineer of our existence - lies in it." Said Captain Mann with shifty glare in eyes.

"Wait Token B. don't do it!" Amelia Brand said with caution as like an idiot Token B. opened up the cryo chamber.

A rush of melting ice came flooding out as stepping out the figure was nefarious gray and black figure whose body was muscled skyscraper like Garfield's cloaked in a flowing black hood.

"It can't be!" Garfield said with horror as he recognized the evil figure as the mist cleared. "I have sent you to the gates of hell twice already!"

"Hah hah yes you did but I shall not rest until I have my vengeance upon you! The third time shall be the charm! Feast your eyes upon none other than… NERMAL, THE WORLD'S MIGHTIEST MAN!" Said Nermal as he ripped off his cloak to revealed that he had taken steroids to accelerate his growth from a puny kitten into a man.

"You little cheater!" Said Garfield with disgust.

"Ha ha what are you going to do about it Garfield I have become more man than you at last!" Nermal said with tautning.

"I will not be undone by a false man like you. I will strip you of not just your medals but also your right to live." Said Garfield with just regulations as he aimed his Desert Eagles when Captain Mann started to groan.

"Oh no what is happening to him Garfield?" Cooper asked with horror as Captain Mann's chest started to throb forward.

"Ugha… Nermal… showed me the light…. with his mouth… before I went to sleep…" Captain Mann said with kisses. "The future of humanity… must evolve… into superior alien being"

"Be hold, my secret weapon! The artifacts of your demise!" Nermal laughed as Captain Mann screamed as a chestburster exploded from Captain Mann killing him and then growing into a xenomorph.

"Get to the shuttle you women." Said Garfield with manly orders to Cooper and Amelia Brand. "I will show these alien scum what the might of a real man is."

"Not so fast! BEHOLD – FACEHUGGERS!" Nermal said as he opened his mouth and shot out millions of facehuggers.

With lighting fast agility Garfield did a backflip and dodged the facehuggers which all then landed on Token B.

"NNNNNNG." Token B. said with dying as the facehuggers ripped him apart and then turned his bloody chunks into massive xenomorph army.

"Thank you Master Nermal for that snack." Said the xenomorphs with graditute. "We are forever in your service!"

"Yes as my first order bring me the head of Garfield! Once we kill Garfield there shall be nothing to stop me from conquering this entire universe." Laughed Nermal with his devious plan. "Get him my alien army!"

"Papers please." Garfield quipped as he whipped out his Desert Eagles and with smokin' ace reflexes he gunned down all of the xenomorphs.

"Now it is just you and me Nermal." Garfield said as he aimed his Desert Eagle readying for one-hit killshot.

"Not so fast. Look what I have here!" Said Nermal with ace up sleeve as he reached into his pockets and took out the universe's last lasagna.

"WHAT LASAGNA?" Garfield opened his mouth wide in shock. "I WILL NOT LET THIS PASS!"

Garfield then fired his Desert Eagle but it was too late. Nermal took a bite of the lasagna just as the bullet hit between his eyes and instantly lasagna powers were working to heal his wound.

"NOW HAVE A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE HAHAHAHA!" Nermal laughed as he gulped down the rest of the lasagna. Suddenly a chemical reaction started in Nermals body as Garfield's eyes widened in anger at the evil abuse of lasagna's powers.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS! ULTIMATE POWER IS MINE!" Nermal laughed as he metamorphosized into a colossus Nermal xenomorph exploding through the roof of the base and then scooped up Garfield with intents of popping off his head with handsqueeze.

"NNNNNNNNGH!" Said Garfield with a manly grunt as he struggled against Nermals squeeze.

"Ha ha let's take a bite and see what you taste like!" Xenomorph Nermal said as it opened up its mouth and its mini xenomorph mouth thing began to inch towards Garfield with consumarry intents.

"Choke on me you son of a bitch!" Said Garfield with fighting spirit as Xenomorph Nermal tossed him into his mouth.

"At last victory is mineoooomf!" Said Xenomorph Nermal with victory destroyed as his teeth shattered when they tried to bite down on Garfield's steel-hard abs. "Damn you Garfield but you will not be able to escape me before I digest you!" Xenomorph Nermal said as he swallowed.

"DIGEST FIST." Garfield said as he delivered a mighty flurry of fists faster than light speed with the strength of a meteor shower into Xenomorph Nermals digestive system giving him a stomach ache.

"OOOGAH BOOGAH." Said Xenomorph Nermal with indigestion as he vomited out Garfield.

Acting with quick and clever reflexes Garfield hopped into Xenomorph Nermal and latched onto the giant colossus alien-cat hybrid with his claws. Giant symphonic epic music began to play as Garfield climbed up Xenomorph Nermal and skillfully avoided all attempts to shake him off.

Garfield then saw a glowing weak spot symbol on Nermal and shot it with his Desert Eagle for massive damage.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Said Xenomorph Nermal as green acidic blood began to fly out of it like whales blowhole. The blood splashed onto Garfield but his muscles were so powerful they melted the acid instead.

Xenomorph Nermal then jerked like a bronco throwing Garfield awry. His Desert Eagles flew away but Garfield with daring grab landed on Xenomorph Nermal's head where the ultimate weak spot was.

"Ha ha ha Garfield I made you lose your guns! Now you will never be able to kill me!" Said Xenomorph Nermal with delusional.

"THESE ARE ALL THE GUNS I'LL EVER NEED." Garfield said as he pointed to his muscles and abs before pounding down into the weak spot like jackhammer with powerful punches.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Said Xenomorph Nermal as Garfields fists penetrated his brain and began ripping out strands of it like wet fettuccine.

"Now this what I am calling extreme acupuncture." Garfield quipped as he inflicted more massive damage onto Xenomorph Nermal until his health bar had been depleted and the Xenomorph Nermal exploded back into regular Nermal.

"Damn you Garfield and your machoness! How can I never defeat you?" Cried Nermal as he tried to crawl away on the rocky and cold surface of Planet Y.

"Don't you understand? I am Garfield. G for Grandmaster God of Lasagna. A for Avenging the American Dream. R for Righteous Justice Dispensal. F for Fists of Fury. I for Intimacy Master. E for End of Evil's World. L for Liberating Light of Equality and Freedom. And D for Dawning of Your Death!" Garfield said as he raised his fists and like hammers he brought them down on Nermal smashing him through a billion layers of hard rock towards the core of Planet Y killing him for good by splitting apart his atoms causing explosion that began to destabilize the planet.

"Good riddance you galaxial blight." Garfield said with parting words as he raced back to the landing shuttle.

Garfield and the surviving crew than blasted off of Planet Y as it exploded behind them.

"Garfield you have saved humanity from the xenomorph threat!" Cooper said with congratulations.

"Yes but without the equation to launch spaceship we cannot save humanity and there is no time left!" Said Amelia Brand with alarm.

Hearing her worry Garfield pressed both of his hands against her cheeks for comfort. "Lighten up my celestial sweet pea. You are fine woman with skin lovelier than full moon and sparkles brighter than stars. You should not be worrying for it makes you fat and like a real man I will offer you many planetary charting comforts." Garfield said with seduction.

"You are true hero!" Cooper applauded as Garfield and Amelia brand kissed.

"Now my loyal flyboy get us to Planet Z while I make one final recording with the Captain's log." Garfield said with a wink and with nods Cooper went back to the pilots seat and set course while Garfield led Amelia Brand back to the captains quarters and turned on the radio to play soothing 70s romantic soul song.

"What will you do Garfield when all this is over?" Amelia Brand asked Garfield with curiosity.

"Shush, my astro-lover. Let us not ruin our passion of the present with shallow words for the future." Said Garfield with wisdom as he smooched her breasts while she suctioned down on him cleaning his tool to make it at maximum working conditions.

With lovemaking prowess Garfield then combined with her in mind-melding planning session of tenderness. Like enterprising captain with keen observation Garfield wrote inside her as he showed Amelia Brand that while they may be out of time to save the world there was still time enough for love.


	4. Chapter 4

Super Garfield Galaxy: Legend of the Interstellar Quest Part 4: To Boldly Go

After a lightyears worth of romance with Amelia Brand, Garfield stood at the captain's bridge of the Endurings for a moment of heartfelt contemplation and soliloquys as on autopilot the Endurings zipped past bright stars speeding comets and far off planets.

"What a strange world I have fallen into." Garfield contemplated as he thought of his home universe, where he had been in the midst of love-fest before being sucked up by Professor Michael Caine to save this universe. "No lasagna, no real men to partake companionship with, if it were not for the women I would've tried to find way to go home long time ago. But even after saving this universe from destruction will I ever be able to find a way to return home for adventures in manliness and not trivial things like science where I belong?"

Unable to find answers in his soul-searching Garfield decided to go pump himself up for the final stretch of his journey by training in zero-gravity like a real man in the exercise room of the Endurings.

Garfield was busy in the middle of doing zero-gravity crunches and sit-ups when suddenly he felt something large collide with the Endurings making it rock and roll.

"Great Scott!" Cooper said as he rushed out in his rocket-ship pajamas with a teddy bear dressed in Neil Armstrong astronaut suit. "What has just happened?"

"Look!" Said Amelia Brand with dismay. "We have just sailed past meteor field and have received heavy damages!"

"That looks worse than dish of burned lasagna taken out of oven." Said Garfield as he looked over the damage the meteors had done to the Endurings.

Cooper then tried to activate the Hyperthrusters but to his horror he found that the meteors had disabled the Hyperthrusters. "Oh no we are stranded at standard speed!"

"This is why you do not sleep at the wheel!" Said Garfield with disapprovals to Cooper.

"I am sorry Garfield!" Said Cooper with heartfelt apologies. "I wished to help save world but instead I have only been thorn in side!"

"Indeed I should very well eject you out of the garbage chute now but you are not worth my time." Said Garfield with righteous scorn.

"Oh no now we will ever be able to reach Planet Z in time to save Earth from starvation destruction." Amelia Brand said with sadness.

"Do not lose hope!" Garfield said with teeth clenched. "I have never failed before and I will not start here."

"Garfield I have idea!" Said Cooper with new tone in his voice.

"Speak fast or speak dead last." Said Garfield with warnings.

"As you have seeing we are now nearing black hole." Said Cooper with scientific observation. "If we use the gravity of black hole to slingshot the Endurings before having pilot launching off the Lander Shuttle to boost the Endurings, we can create enough acceleration comparable to maximum speed to get the Endurings to Planet Z!"

"That is plan worthy of a man!" Said Garfield with genuine amazement. "But who will be piloting the shuttle? Surely I will not because I still have dinner plans in future."

"I will." Said Cooper with suicide mission.

"WHAAAAA?" Said both Garfield and Amelia Brand in shock. "But Cooper it will kill you no man has ever gone into black hole and come out alive before!"

"I know but I have nothing left for me on Earth. My father-in-law may be dead but that is the only good thing. I have missed watching my children grows up and will never be able to hold my grandchildren in my arms. My daughter hates me and my son has become crazed corn cultist. The only thing I can do is sacrifice myself to help save world and save them to make up for my failings as a father even though I know no one small act can make up for a lifetime of deadbeat absences." Said Cooper with heart-stirring speech as he stepped into the pilots seat and hit the ready button.

"Cooper all this time I thought you were just a boy but it turns out you were really a man." Said Garfield with one manly tear.

"Godspeed Garfield. Let us all boldly go where no man has gone before and save the Earth." Said Cooper stoically with acceptance of his fate as he and Garfield exchanged a parting salute before the Landing Shuttle blasted off and with it sent the Endurings into hyperspace towards Planet Z.

Cooper then was sucked into the black hole and as he did he was assaulted by a blitz of trippy images revealing secrets unknown to mankind as retro-synth music flooded his ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE." Cooper strained with pain as his ship speeded deeper into the black hole and was assaulted by ultimate blitz of insanity images and sounds as the black hole began to strip away at his very perception of existence. But he endured it all, for Garfield had taught him to follow the path of the man.

Soon the black hole had sheared away everything but Cooper himself. He soon found himself floating in strange space and with shock he realized where he was.

"I have arrived behind the bookshelf in my daughter's bedroom!" Said Cooper with shock as he saw between giant translucent books of a hundred dimensions scenes from earlier.

"THAT IS RIGHT!" Said a mysterious booming voice from beyond. "WE ARE 11TH DIMENSIONED BEINGS THAT EVOLVED FROM THE HUMANITY YOU SAVED AND WE HAVE CREATED THIS TESSARCT IN ORDER THAT YOU MAY PROVIDE THE EQUATION TO SAVE HUMANITY."

"Wow I had never anticipated such a high-concept sci-fantasy twist in ground sci-fi world. But since you are giant booming voice I will take your word for it." Cooper said with good natured trust.

"HERE ARE THE WORDS NOW PUSH THE BOOKS TO SCATTER DUST TO SEND MESSAGES TO YOUR DAUGHTER." Said the voice with instructions as Cooper used zero-gravity swimming to send himself to place where he saw grown-up Murphy walking into dust-covered room with lots of stuff boxed up.

"KLAATU. BARADA. NIKTO. WRITE THEM DOWN TO THE EXACT LETTER AND NOTHING ELSE." Said the voice with instructions.

Following the voice's instructions Cooper moved the giant glowing books around knocking off dust from the bookshelf in Murphy's room on Earth until he had managed to spell out the words.

"Yes!" Said Cooper with celebrations as he finished. "I have saved the Earth!"

But unexpectedly Cooper's joyous celebration was cut off when the mysterious booming voice began to laugh in sudden wickedness.

"WHAT A FOOL YOU ARE FOR FALLING TO THE OLDEST TRICK IN THE BOOK CLEARLY YOU ARE NOT A SMART MAN LIKE GARFIELD IS. I NOW POSSESS THE KEY TO MY VICTORY OVER ALL OF EXISTENCE NOW!" Said the mysterious booming voice as it took form and stepped into view. "THE WORLD IS DOOMED AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT COOPER!"

"Oh no what have I done?" Said Cooper with horror as his scene faded out to black creating revelation cliffhanger.

Meanwhile Garfield and Amelia Brand had landed on Planet Z which was like Garden of Eden.

"Wow what an amazing sight this is." Said Amelia Brand with astonishment.

"It is made all the lovelier with you in my eyes." Said Garfield with winking.

"I sure hope that wherever Cooper is he is in a better place." Amelia Brand added with sympathies.

"Wherever that place is I am sure that as a man he would not wish for us to abandon the mission over such things." Said Garfield with mixing of duty and booty.

"Yes Garfield let us give birth to a new generation of humanity." Amelia Brand said with colonization as she and Garfield stripped and began another tender loving brace as the Adam and Eve of the new Earth colony.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Super Garfield Galaxy: Legend of the Interstellar Quest Part 5: Until the End of the World

On Earth grown-up Murphy was doing science things in the NASA room.

"This is hopeless Professor Michael Caine." Said Murphy with frustrations. "All these years of work and researches and yet we still are no step closer to finding equation to launch space colony."

"I should've known better than to trust a simpleminded female for work of saving world. But I do not fear for I am certain that Garfield will one day beam back his findings to us." Said Professor Michael Caine cooly as he sat back doing nothing but drinking champagne.

"Curses you old man!" Said Murphy with anger. "Do you not see that Garfield is the reason for all our misery. He has taken my father from me and as such I shall dedicate my life to swearing vengeances upon him."

Murphy then stormed out of the NASA room while Professor Michael Caine laughed heartily.

Murphy then drove past several dying fields of corn through thick streets littered with dust and evacuating people.

"What horrible day this is. Soon we will all be dead from dust poisoning because Garfield was too selfish to share with us his knowledgeable knowledge. I swear that after that I will crawl back from hell itself to enact vengeance upon him at no matter the cause." Murphy said to herself as she drove back to the Cooper corn farm.

"Praise be your return sister!" Said Cooper's son as he walked out dressed like the pope and wearing a giant candy corn hat. "Have you come at last to join our great community praising the great He Who Walks Between the Rows?"

"Screw your cult, I have science." Said Murphy with atheism. "I have only come to take care of few final affairs here."

"Very well sister but I implore you to return and reconsider." Said Cooper's son with sadness. "All in our world has died except for corn. Do you know why? He Who Walks Between the Rows cares for his children and will see us to salvation."

"Oh you loony just put your corn in yourself already." Said Murphy with rolling of eyes as she walked into the house past Cooper's son's wife and Cooper's son's son who were dressed in cultists and bowing before giant sculpture of He Who Walks Between the Rows made of corn kernels.

Murphy then went inside her room when suddenly she saw the message lined in dust on the floor.

"My God!" Said Murphy with realizations. "This must be the ultimate variable to the equation of launching space colony."

Murphy then ran outside in celebratory moods.

"Good news Brother there is no need to be insane corn monger anymore!" Said Murphy with announcements.

"Insane?" Said Cooper's son with incredulation. "There is nothing insane about corn. Corn is the manna sent by He Who Walks Between the Rows. He is the alpha and the omega. The pinnacle of existence. Rectify your blasphemy now sister."

"Ha ha ha Then where is your corn god now?' Said Murphy with sociopathism as she took her grandfather's flamethrower out and began burning all of the corn fields.

"The inhumanity." Said Cooper's son as he fell to his knees in weeping while Murphy drove off laughing in her pick-up truck.

In great haste Murphy arrived at NASA where Professor Michael Caine was chilling naked in a hot tub with two hot Latina babes in his arms.

"Hello Murphy I had not expected to see you again." Said Professor Michael Caine as the two Latina babes giggled as he tickled them. "Care to join the party?"

"What a way to plan ahead! I have good news to bring!" Said Murphy with declinings.

"I cannot see what would be better than this." Professor Michael Caine snickered as the two Latina babes blew water on him and massaged his biceps.

"Simple! The equation to start up the launch of our space colony into space." Said Murphy with announcements but to Murphy's surprise Professor Michael Caine only laughed like she was joking.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asked Murphy with rising anger. "I have spent all of my adult life searching for this equation."

"Come with me and I will tell you a little secret!" Said Professor Michael Caine as he got up and put on a sticky stained towel and strolled deep into NASA with his Latina babes and Murphy.

"You see I never needed your equation to launch the space colony. It was fully functional and ready to fly all along because it was powered by the power of your hatred." Said Professor Michael Caine with giggles.

"Then why was equation needed?" Murphy said without much concern.

"Heehee that is still a secret needed to be kept." Said Professor Michael Caine with coyness.

Murphy and Professor Michael Caine then reached a large sci-fi looking door with the words Don't Open printed on it. Professor Michael Caine then opened up the door and in it revealed a sickly looking orange and black cat who was coughing up hairballs.

"What is this?" Murphy said with horror shock.

Professor Michael Caine grinned like jackal with shining gleem in eyes. "As you may have being aware, Garfield was taken here from an alternate universe. But little did you know that our home universe was originally intendings to have a Garfield of its own?"

"This is inhumanities. Who could've produced such hideous creature?" Said Murphy with disbelief.

"You see, I knew that no matter what, Garfield would always win. There was no chance of conquering the known universe if I could not destroy Garfield first. So I manipulated circumstances from birth by replacing all his lasagna with corn to turn manly Garfield into pansy Bill here." Said Professor Michael Caine with sudden betrayal.

"Wait what you did this?" Said Murphy as her mouth dropped so hard it fell onto floor.

As Murphy was busy picking up her mouth and reattaching it, Professor Michael Caine continued with his voice growing eviler with each second.

"Garfield must think he has destroyed me! After all the last time we did battle he had sent me flying to black hole which split my consciousness into an infinitum of atoms. But my evil and hatred alone kept me alive and when the antimatter world spit me out of wormhole I was able to reform myself with knowledge of worlds beyond. And then it was right time to begin my embarkment of revenge!"

"What are you?" Murphy quivered as those words escaped her mouth like leaking air from bursting balloon.

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Said Professor Michael Caine as he ripped off his head to reveal that it was really an elaborate disguise and that he was really Odie!

"AIEEEEE!" Screamed Murphy like the woman she was.

"Yes feast your eyes on the pinnacle of evil evolution, the one who backed by the might of the Crawling Chaos has manipulated your world to its doom in the dream of multiversal domination!" Odie sneered. Odie was bigger and stronger than ever with his voice a deep butch Texan accent and his entire body made out of black hole antimatter energy. With wicked laughter Odie took his Latina babes by the heads and crushed them to display his neutron-bomb strength.

"You will never succeed!" Murphy cried. "I now realize the error of my judgmental ways."

"Ha ha it is too late to repent now Murphy. Your hatreds of Garfield and your father has rooten too deeply. Now is my hour when you shall bow before me as your new emperor!" Said Odie as he proceeded to snap Bill the Cat's neck to further display his power.

"No! You are wrong! Garfield will stop you!" Said Murphy as she tried to back away from Odie as he advanced on her.

"Perhaps in his world, but in my world, I make the rules." Said Odie with global supremacy. "And without further ado… SUCK ON MY DUST."

Odie then took the words and typed them into a big machine in which he had been conducting experiments of a nefarious nature. Suddenly outside all over the world giant tubes sprouted out of the ground like sandworms and began to spew dust spores that covered entire globe in five seconds.

"Oh no what is happening to everyone?" Asked Murphy with frightenment as she saw people began to mutate as they swallowed the spores.

"It is a fresh helping of my specially engineered Cordyceps virus with a side dish of WORLD DOMINATION!" Laughed Odie with bragging evil.

At that very moment Cooper's son and his cult of corn worshippers broke into the NASA base, having all mutated into clickers (this is meant to be symbolic).

"Praise be to He Who Walks Between the Rows!" Said Cooper's son as he bowed before Odie. "We knew that you would not abandon your chosen people!"

"Eegah!" Said Murphy as she turned to run but Odie grabbed her by the collar ripping off her shirt as he bound her up.

"Now where do you think we're going? All these years I watched you grow up and now it is time to finish my teachings." Said Odie with an evil twinkle in his demonic eyes.

"Please Great Master let us end the blasphemer!" Said Cooper's son with worship as his fellow cultists tied up Murphy to a cross made of cornhusks.

"Silence fool! I have not made elaborately orchestrated such a plan of mine to go without an empress to help give birth to my grant empire of evil!" Said Odie with long-running plans.

"I will never submit to your wicked charms!" Said Murphy even as Odie's minions started to cut her to gather her virgin blood for rituals to the corn.

"You won't need to! For what I can't have, I take!" Said Odie as he laughed as Cooper's son led the other clickers in beating of Murphy.

Odie than began to do strut to funky music full of beats like a gangster as a posse of his clickers came up behind him and did back-up dance towards his space colony. With feelings of evil charged to max, Odie began to throw out a cacophonous but catchy beat full of venomous infection of sin.

"Everybody…

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH

ODIES BACK ALRIGHT

So pitifully you all slept like fools unaware

Believing whatever lies fed into your ear

Faith wasted on the Garfield the cat

Not knowing he was just selfish rat

But now's the time to forget that scat

The past will be forgotten in a nuclear blast

Its time for everybody to cheer cause

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH

ODIES BACK ALRIGHT

So throw your hands up in the air

Or I'll cut your babies up like pears

Bow before me like you got no other care

I am your God and the only one

The lead-fueled killing shot of the firing gun

Garfield will know wrath angrier than that of exploding sun

But its too late for him to try fighting back again

I'll have him cut up and distributed in cans

Faster than you can blink

Or even dare to think

Cause

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH

ODIES BACK ALRIGHT"

With that the space colony sprung to life and with tears Murphy could only cry as she was sucked up along with all of Odie's loyal minions to begin his conquest of the galaxies while Earth blew up behind them in supernova.

The only question that she could ask before Odie strolled into her room with nefarious intents was where in the galaxy was Garfield?

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Super Garfield Galaxy: Legend of the Interstellar Quest Part 6: The Last Man

It was a sunny morning in the bright green forests of Planet Z as Garfield and Amelia Brand lay next to each other on beach towel after hard weeks of colonization.

"What master of sciences you are! I am certain that with more colonization we will save humanity soon." Said Amelia Brand with tired and lusting panting.

"Do you want to try for advanced placement test?" Garfield asked Amelia Brand with education as he rolled over to look her in her eyes which were like endless falling cosmos of sweet raindrops.

"Yes Garfield let me review your research." Said Amelia Brand with eagerness as she spread her legs apart as Garfield clambered onto her.

Garfield then put on a condom for safety before beginning reproductory recolonization purposes as he sailed his Mars rover deep into Amelia Brand's asteroid while she giggled like hyena.

"Garfield you make me feel like a woman like never before." Amelia Brand screamed as she and Garfield wriggled and locked their tongues in exploratory probe of passion.

"Just part of the job, baby." Garfield whispered with mysteries and charisma.

Garfield then grabbed Amelia Brand by her nimble shoulders as he locked into her to prevent break-aways after lift-off and together as one love machine they rolled into the warm soothing waters of the lake to continue cataloguing research and samples for science.

Later Garfield was reclining at his poolside chair sipping a drink of synthesized lasagna margarita he had created through his scientific knowhow when Amelia Brand came up to him with large pregnant belly.

"I see that you have been busy. Care for some more soon?" Said Garfield as he continued to sip more of his lasagna margarita without much of a concern.

"Without a doubt Garfield but first there is something I Must telling you." Said Amelia Brand with sudden secrecy in her voice as she began to strip in front of Garfield.

"Spill the beans sweatpea. There are no secrets which leave the House of Love." Said Garfield with prying closed lips.

"Very well Garfield. I am really a replicant programmed by my father Odie to kill you once you have been secluded suitably far enough to be unable to stop his grand evil plans." Amelia Brand as her eyes glowed red and then her hands morphed into long sharp blades.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT. Odie is alive." Said Garfield with shock as he spit out his margarita.

"Yes Garfield Odie survived your last battle and only came out stronger with determinations of your murder. I am only artificial intelligence never a real woman who pleasured you. Now hold still fat cat it is time to die." Amelia Brand admitted with sadness as she got ready to chop up Garfield with her armblades.

"Wait my cosmic lover do not do this can't you not see that Odie is evil and is merely using you?" Said Garfield with diplomacy as he did dodging backflip before Amelia Brand sliced his poolchair in half like Kit-Kat.

"It is hopeless for you to try." Said Amelia Brand with indoctrination. "From birth of my creation I have been programmed to know that Odie is the God and now I am fated to die if I try otherwise for he has built self-destruct in me at first second of freewill detection. I am sorry but you are having to die if I am to live."

Amelia Brand's pregnant belly than opened up to reveal that it was full of cybernetic tentacles with a whirling cyclone of death of razor blades. She shot her tentacles at Garfield with intents of pulling to sushi-chef doom. With ninja like reflexes Garfield did several acrobatic flips to dodge the tentacles and with a swipe of his claws he destroyed them like limp French fries.

"To think that I would have given you the stars and beyond." Said Garfield with one manly tear falling from his eyes as he unholstered his Desert Eagles like gunslinging cowboy.

"Indeed it is a real pity that we were never able to consummate our love to find true meaningful relationship." Said Amelia Brand as she and Garfield stood still in tense face-off.

"Do not make me do this. There is still the hope for redemption and acceptance, you sexy starlet, even if you are just cyborg and not real human bean." Said Garfield with civil rights with trigger fingers at ready. "Please Amelia Brand I will marry you and show you loves that you had only imagined."

"Garfield I would love nothing more than that. But it is a life I can never have. Odies evil is far too strong." Amelia shook her head as she cried like real girl before she spread her legs apart against her will thanks to Odie's programming code and from her docking port came out a Laser Cannon charging up with enough force to destroy even Garfield. "The only way to save me and stop Odie's evil programming is to kill me. Is this life you really want me to live? If you truly love me you will save me from the slavery my father built me into."

Garfield looked down at ground in long thoughtful contemplation before deciding his mind With voice of hardened steel Garfield then spoke and made the choice only a real hero could.

"Consider this a divorce then. Rest in peace sweet princess you are free now." Said Garfield with regret as he did fancy twirling move with his Desert Eagles before unloading his entire magazine into Amelia Brand exploding her.

Amelia Brands decapitated replicant head then landed in Garfields large manly hand and she opened up her eyes running on reserve power.

"Do not cry for me Garfield. Through death you have granted me the freedom that I never knew." Said Amelia Brand with reassurances.

"That will not make the losing of the best bucking bronco in the whole wide galaxy no less easy." Said Garfield with broken heart and lost bedside desire.

"It is too bad that I won't live Garfield. But then again who does?" Said Amelia Brand with meaningful uplifting quote. "I am just but a woman in galaxsea of manies. And their fates rest in your hands. Go Garfield for tomorrow."

Amelia Brands eyes then closed for good like tears in rain as her systems powered down. Garfield then felt anger brewing in him like pot about to boil as he saw the symbol of Odie falling down next to him and with foot of justice he stamped it splitting apart its atoms.

"DAMN YOU ODIE!" Roared Garfield with yell of the Apache Warrior as he stormed off ready to unchain his Inner Animal.

Then Garfield had horrific realization as he was burying Amelia Brand. "Oh no. Cooper. What have I done." Said Garfield with apprehensions of Coopers probably doom. "This calls for maneuver faster than removal of cooked lasagna from oven."

Garfield then put on his all-black shades and leather jacket with flaming lasagna symbol on the back. Smoking a Lasagna Cigarette Garfield went into the Endurings spaceships secret compartment and pressed his captains keys.

"Ships are for dips. It is time to bring justice to outer space like a man with class." Garfield declared as he stepped into his all-black Pursuit Special. Powered by rocket engine Garfield hit the pedal and flew the Pursuit Special into space.

Garfield then drove through outer space past stars and planets in search of Cooper listening to his Dio The Last in Line album when he heard great noise around the corner.

"More flesh bags for target practice." Said Garfield with anticipation as coming up in his rearview window was a space biker gang bearing the mark of Odie intending to assassinate Garfield in hit and run.

"Fasten your seatbelts in case of turbulence." Warned Garfield with safety as he pressed a button and machine guns popped out of his Pursuit Special and fired into several of the bikers. Like idiots they were not wearing their seatbelts and as such were blown away into the cold vacuum of space as their bikes exploded.

"Looks like someone didn't pay attention in drivers ed." Chuckled Garfield as he gave the finger to several bikers causing them to blow up from the very force of his rage.

"I am the intergalactic highway patrol and my tickets are written with pen of death." Garfield said with calmness as he did wheelie gunning down hundreds of bikers in infinite degrees of dimensions.

Two of the bikers then tried to jump onto Garfields Pursuit Special with intents of hijacking. But like mountain lion pouncing on hiker prey Garfield whipped out two sawn-off shotguns and stuck them up their mouths.

"MMMPH." Said the two bikers with choking.

"You suck just like your mothers on Valentines Day." Said Garfield with a wink before pulling the triggers.

"Wait Garfield if you surrender we will give you some sexy!" Said two Evil Biker Babes as they removed their tops and waved them at Garfield like lassos with allure.

"BROS BEFORE HOES." Said Garfield as he drove straight through them turning the Evil Baker Babes into roadkill splatter. Garfield then arrived at the black hole where Cooper had gone into as he finished wiping off all the blood and gore from his windshield.

"Don't worry Cooper." Cried Garfield to the black hole. "I AM YOUR CAPTAIN AND I LEAVE NO MAN BEHIND!" Said Garfield with male bonding and friendship as he drove into the black hole.

As Garfield drove through the black hole he was tormented by flow of images and sounds impacting all a hundred of Garfields mighty senses. Garfield saw then every babe he had ever romance and every villain he had ever slain. It was twirling vortex trip down memory lane into hell. Any other would have fallen but Garfield was a real man and sailed through undeterred.

Garfield then arrived in the tesseract, crashing through and destroying all the bookcases.

"HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT THE FLOW OF THE DEWEY DECIMAL SYSTEM. NOW I HAVE TO PUT ALL THAT SHIT BACK UP GODDAMN IT WHEN I COULD BE DOING FAR BETTER THINGS." Said the mysterious voice with irritation.

"Trust me that will not be the only thing I disrupt!" Said Garfield as he cracked his knuckles readying for intergalactic planetary beatdown.

Garfield then saw Cooper near catatonic, driven insane. With horror Garfield realized that Cooper mustve spent thousand of years in here with no company but that of pure evil and madness.

"No Cooper are you okay? Snap out of it! Who couldve done such a thing?" Garfield said with gritted teeth as he tried to shake Cooper out of catatonia.

"HEH HEH. I HAPPENED TO HIM." Said the mysterious voice as it grew louder with pleasure at its own evil acts.

"Show yourself, evildoer, and face the lasagna knife of God's justice!" Said Garfield with vengeful vows.

"AS YOU WISH FOR IT ONLY SPEEDS UP YOUR DEFEAT AND THE HOUR OF OUR VENGEANCE." Said the voice as it came into view. It was undescribed giant tower of horrors that unnerved even the mighty Garfield.

"What in Lasagna's holy name are you?" Garfield said disgusted by the blasphemy of its very existence.

"DO YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME? FOR I AM A STORY THAT HAS BEEN TOLD ACROSS THE AGES. I AM THE CRAWLING CHAOS WHO HAS EXTENDED HIS TENTACLES INTO EVERY REALM OF BEING AND EXISTENCE. UNABLE TO RECOGNIZE AND COMPREHEND THE HORROR OF MY TRUE BEING YOU FEEBLE MORTALS MERELY SAW REFLECTIONS. RIPPLES. HARBINGERS OF MY EXISTENCE. YOU HAVE GIVEN UPON ME MANY NAMES AND IN EACH WORLD – EVERY STORY – IT IS DIFFERENT, MY NAME. BUT MY MISSION IS THE SAME. THE SPREAD OF ANARCHY. TO LEECH OF THE MISERY OF A BILLION FEEBLE MIND MASSES. TO ONE DAY DESTROY IT ALL. YOU DO NOT KNOW ME AS I AM. BUT YOU MAY KNOW ME AS…" The Crawling Chaos then began changing into a familiar form that chilled Garfield's blood as he saw it.

"After the return of all my other old enemies I had hoped at least you would stay dead." Garfield grumbled as he braced himself for fight.

"HAHAHAHAHA. YOU CAN'T KEEP TRUE EVIL DEAD FOREVER." Said the Crawling Chaos as it finished morphing into none other than Binky the Clown, its avatar on Garfields home universe. "BUT A MERE MAN LIKE YOU ALL IT TAKES IS ONE DEATH."

"I've been to hell and back. It has spas like no other for kickback and relaxation. You don't scare me, clown." Said Garfield with spiteful insolence.

"YOU REMIND ME OF POOR COOPER OVER HERE. FOR TRILLENIAS HE TRIED TO RESIST ME. BUT IN THE END, ALL FROWN BEFORE THE CLOWN." Said Binky the Clown. "YOU MAY HAVE STOPPED NERMAL MY SECOND GREATEST STUDENT BUT I WILL END YOU GARFIELD JUST AS MY GREATEST STUDENT ODIE WILL END OF ALL OF EXISTENCE."

"You are wrong. Because you can't keep a good man down. Because no matter how dark night is we know that light comes with the dawn." Said Garfield with inspiring message to all children watching as he went at maximum speed in his Pursuit Special at Binky the Clown with intents of punching him with his car.

"LITTLE GNAT! YOU ONLY DELAY YOUR DESTRUCTION!" Binky the Clown raged as he swatted aside Garfield's Pursuit Special and destroyed it into nothingness.

"I will not fall on this day. But the same cannot be said for you." Said Garfield as he walked up to the still Cooper and gave him a friendly man pat.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA GARFIELD WHY DO YOU STILL TRY? YOU CANNOT SAVE HIM JUST AS YOU COULD NOT SAVE AMELIA BRAND THE UNIVERSE AND SOON YOURSELF." Said Binky the Clown with echoing laughter as he licked his spiky teeth with his snakelike tongue in tasty anticipation.

Garfield then sat down next to Cooper for a friendly man chat. Garfield then reached into his pocket and took out his specialty Lasagna Cuban Cigars which he smoked only in the specialist of cirumstances with the best of friends. He lit one cigarette and put it in Coopers mouth before smoking his own.

"Cooper let me be honest with you like a man speaking with man. Forget who we were before this for now we are just two cool dudes at the end of the world. When I first met you I thought you were just pathetic worm who was spineless coward. But I realized that you were a man as you proved yourself through trials of fire. The last real man left on this world of cornheads and gutless mutts like Odie. Even when everyone you loved turned their backs on you you continued the mission to save their lives at the willingness to sacrifice yours. And you have endured torture that would have driven any lesser one to suicide long ago." Said Garfield with meaningful heartwarming speech. And slowly Coopers eyes started to blink again, and his limbs began to stir.

"NOOOOO. HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE." Said Binky the Clown with disbelief.

"We may not live to see tomorrow. Of all my enemies Binky the Clown was the only one who ever could've defeated me for his evil is a special sort. It is an evil that transcends dimensions and planes of existence. But as men, we always knew that we were going to die. Death is not something for us to fear, for real men live for the moment and the thrill of a speeding joyride. But it is also in our power as men to make our deaths the manner of our choosing. And shall we choose to die like rats at the hand of wretched villainy or shall we choose to go out in one final blaze of glory?" Said Garfield as he held out his hand.

And with return to life and sanity Cooper reached out and grabbed it. Garfield and Cooper then did a manly handshake with such strength and hope it tore off the sleeves on Cooper's astronaut suit showing the giant muscles on his and Garfields arms.

"Let's make today the day the clown cried." Cooper told Garfield with newfound power.

"That is music to my ears. And to Binky the Clown, it shall be the music of his demise." Said Garfield as he concentrated his inner chi and formed a mental image of a concert stage with invisible ghosts of his bandmates from his original universe.

"GODDAMN IT. NOT AGAIN." Said Binky the Clown as Garfield created a shockwave blasting him back.

Cooper then took a seat at the keyboard and began to pop out a sexy synthesizer intro before a hardhitting guitar riff blasted out and was quickly accompanied by pulse-pumping drum beats with a subtle basin background. Then Garfield grabbed his mic and began to sing improvised song of humanity saving power that began to ebb away at Binky the Clown's power.

"So babe you may think I'm just a crazy driver

Too dangerous to love like swimming in boiling fryer

But life is too short to worry and constantly cry

So man up babe and take a walk on the wild side

Because I need lasagna baby

And you need lasagna too

And like lasagna I will be melting into you

Babe I love the way your breast are flaunted

Leave me now and I will be haunted

I'm dying to reach the end of your story

And massage your body in its soft glory

To see you spread out like fresh tomato

And feast on you with great libido

While we ride at maximum speed

I do not look at the incoming road

I'm already too busy riding into your tunnel of love

Ready to leap and devour you whole little dove

Because I need lasagna baby

And you need lasagna too

And like lasagna I will be melting into you

Without you I have no fiery feeling

That joy in my pants quickly retreating

So don't leave and make my fury's too strong

For I'll snap all your bones and leave you wrong

Because I need lasagna baby

And you need lasagna too

And like lasagna I will be melting into you

So join the joyride of me and my crew

Death don't worry me and neither should you

Because I know now there is no other

To be my wet and naked astro lover

So go ahead and play it rough

Cause my lovemaking is just as tough

Because I need lasagna baby

You need lasagna too

And like lasagna I'll be melting into you"

"DAMN YOU GARFIELD. YOUR LITTLE ROCK AND ROLL CAN'T DEFEAT ME THIS TIME." Said Binky the Clown as he began charging dark energy from his hands with attents of annihilation. "I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT. NO I AIN'T GONNA TAKE IT SO TIME TO DIE GARFIELD!"

But before Binky the Clown could fire, the invisible guitar player began to take upon form. It was familiar figure hidden in sunset silhouette wearing a cool long coat smoking lasagna cigarette with sparks of electricity flying from his body as he bursted into twenty-minute guitar solo. As he played his guitar, this mysterious shadow man's electricity field grew stronger and larger until he finally he reached maximum charge and uttered one powerful and familiar word.

"AMAKOOOOOOOOOOO"

The imaginary Jon Arbuckle created by Garfield then proceeded to unleash his power from his guitar as stream of cosmic rock and roll energy at Binky the Clown.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Said Binky the Clown as the power of cosmic rock and roll sheared away at him into nothingness. "YOU WIN THIS BATTLE GARFIELD BUT ODIE WILL WIN THE WAR!" With that Binky the Clown blew apart into atoms, until his evil could reform and be stopped again by Garfield one day.

With Binky the Clown defeated Jon Arbuckle's heavy metal spectre saluted Garfield before unleashing his remaining power ass a supernova in blinding light destroying the tesseract.

When Garfield and Cooper came to they were riding in a red Corvette filled with lots of manly-looking weapons while heavy metal music played while driving through outer space.

Garfield and Cooper then looked at each other and exchanged one badass silent nod before Cooper climbed into the gunner's seat as Odie's space colony fleet guarded by evil clicker bikers riding on un-American Hondas and Vespas came into view.

"Let's rock." Said Cooper as he put on his shades while smoking a cigar as he cracked his knuckles readying for a brusin'

"It is time to eradicate Odie's seed of evil from existence once and for all." Said Garfield to himself with determinations as he took heavy metal ride towards the final battle at fullspeed.

To be concluded…


	7. Chapter 7

Super Garfield Galaxy: Legend of the Interstellar Quest Part 7: Take Back The Future! – The Last Battle

Odie was sitting in his space colony throne room contemplating evil thoughts as minions decorated it with pictures of his favorite boy bands such as the Beatles and The Smiths.

"I have finally defeated my eternal nemesis Garfield and am I the way to galaxy domination." Odie mused as he impatiently tapped the side of his throne. "Yet why am I feeling so blue?"

"Perhaps it is because with the accomplishment of all your goals you no longer haved any purposes in life to drive you forward." Said one of Odies minions with helpfulness.

"Yes perhaps you are right… WAIT DO YOU DARE ANSWER FOR ME." Said Odie with hierarchy as he pressed a button which then opened a trapdoor beneath the minion and sent him falling into a pit of hormonal giraffes.

"Now that is what I call a stretch." Said Odie with laughter as he heard the cries of the minions torment as the giraffes fell upon him.

But before Odie could resume solemn brooding another minion ran into the room with panics.

"Oh no Master Odie it is terrible news I am bring!" Said the minion as he fell to his knees and began to bow repeatedly before Odie.

"Speak quickly or I will have you beheaded for your insolence!" Sneered Odie impatiently as he towered over the cowering minion.

"It is none other than Garfield! He is laying waste to our outer defenses as we speak!" The minion panted as he took Odie's tv remote from him and turned on the tv showing Garfield and Cooper in their Battleship Space Corvette blasting through the first line of defenses like forks through lasagna.

"Why must my plans always be falling to entropy?" Raged Odie against thermodynamics as he smashed his fist through the TV screen.

"Master Odie may I get some benefits for this deliverance?" Asked the minion with hopefullness.

"HERE IS A RAISE." Said Odie with vengeance as he kicked the minion into the giraffe pit before turning away in wickd contemplation as he put on his Backstreet Boys to calm down.

"No matter! There is no chance in hell that Garfield and Pooper will ever penetrate my innermost defenses… ALIVE." Said Odie as he turned on an intercom. "Space Colony Security, we have some scat cats inbound. Activate… DEFENSE CONTINGENCY ZERO X."

Outside in outer space Garfield was doing awesome driving stunts in the Red Corvette as Cooper fired at Odies clicker bikers killing them all with giant machine gun.

"Is this what life has always been for men like you? Non-stop action and heroic friendship bonding without moment for breather?" Said Cooper with heartfelt serious chat to Garfield as they continued plowing through bikers turning them to gore.

"It is life like no other." Said Garfield with pride as he did a backflip with the Corvette slicing a biker in two who then exploded into atoms.

"But surely you must one day consider taking life of responsibility and settling down." Cooper asked with hard question.

"Real men live for the present not the future." Said Garfield with manliness and wisdom." Family and responsibility are only hinderances to fulfillment and satisfaction."

"Wow Garfield I had never thought about that before but it would appearings you are the right." Cooper said with epiphany as he began gunning down indoctrinated children clicker bikers in name of mercy as Garfield patted him on back for valor.

Garfield and Cooper then continued in their pursuit of Odie's Space Colony but all of a sudden the Space Colony's sidedoor opened up and out came a giant hand.

"I do not think that hand intends to play baseball with us." Commented Garfield as the giant hand grabbed the sun and turned it into a supernova and threw it at Garfield and Cooper.

"Oh no Garfield the supernova is coming in too fast to dodge. What will we do." Cooper asked with mild concern as the giant supernova barreled towards them melting all of the planets it passed with its heat.

"If someone hits you hard hit back harder." Garfield said with battle strategy as he put on some Black Sabbath for back-up motivational.

Garfield then pushed completely down on the pedal as the supernova loomed upon the Corvette with impacts. At last second Garfield hit the gas and with transfer of energy and force Garfield then thrusted upwards with driving skills with mighty cry of

"SHORYUKEN!" Said Garfield as he uppercutted through the Supernova with the Red Corvette destroying it and absorbing its energy painting lasagna-colored flames onit.

"CURSES!" Said Odie with shaking of fists as he observed Garfield destroying the Supernova on his video screen. "BUT HE SHALL NOT OVERCOME PLAN B!"

Odie then activated Plan B as he threw down a puller, causing blinding flash that disorientated Garfield as he drove towards the Space Colony.

"What is that before my eyes? It cannot be possible!" Said Garfield with disbelief as before his eyes where the Space Colony was he saw giant lasagna.

"Garfield no snap out of it it is just a trick." Said Cooper with support as he got ready to fire on the Space Colony.

"No Cooper stay your hand. The last lasagna must be protected." Garfield said as he leapt in front of the guns and ripped it out of the foundation before tossing it into deep space.

"Oh no Garfield all our offenses are destroyed." Said Cooper with horrifying revelation. "How will we be able to storm Space Colony now?"

"How can I fight all of what is good about the world? Would I still be the hero if I am to destroy lasagna to save the world?" Garfield mused with conflicts as he broke down. "There is nothing left for us to do than to become with the great lasagna in the solar sky."

"HAHAHAHAHA. Like a fool he takes the bait!" Sneered Odie as he watched Garfields crisis on the TV screen. "NOW DESTROY HIM FOR GOOD!"

From the Space Colony flew out several Starfighters, bikers, and spaceships all with intents of firing laser destruction numbering in the trillions. In their hopeless state Garfield and Cooper had no way of fighting back.

"Garfield please WAAAAAAAKE UP!" Begged Cooper as he shook Garfield repeatedly with friendship.

All hope seemed lost when suddenly from above wormholes opened up as cowbell-pounding hard-rockin Blue Oyster Cult began to play.

"WHAT. NO." Said Odie as his illusions of victory shattered.

"All right, all right!" Said Cooper with fighting spirit renewed as a familiar voice coming out of the wormhole was heard by all.

"AMAKOOOOOOOOOOOO"

It was Jon Arbuckle in the SSV Lasagna leading spaceship fleet to begin climatic spaceship battle!

"We tracked you down using the multiversal satellite technology you invented Garfield. Now it is time to repay the day!" Said Jon Arbuckle with explanations as he gave attack order.

With lasers and torpedoes Jon Arbuckle and his fleet engaged Odies troops in battle causing galaxial light show of war and death with such psychedelic intensity it brought Garfield out of the illusion.

"Took me like a fool!" Said Garfield incensed as he pounded on the drivers board. "That mutt Odie dares to twist the good name of lasagna for such evil purposes? Then I shall deliver him to justice like five-star lasagna restaurant cooking – WELL DONE WITH NO MERCY."

"It is good to have you back, Garfield!" Said Cooper heartily as he and Garfield buddy high-fived and got back to taking care of business.

Garfield drove the Red Corvette with urgency like critical mission of suicide possibilities as the battle between the Jon Arbuckle's Lasagna Fleet and Odies Security forces raged on in the foreground and background.

"What a workout this is. I think it will be suitable for marketing to fat babies for lasagna payments afterwards." Said Garfield with business plans as he used speedy cat reflexes to dodge lasers and explosions.

As Garfield and Cooper got closer to the Space Colony with high stakes space battle raging all around them Garfield took out a Lasagna iPad and got ready to make emotional speech over Facetime to everybody to motivate fighting spirits.

"Gentlemen of my world, I did not ask you to come to my aid or the aid of this dying world. But I see that I have taught you all well and that warms my chiseled manly heart to the core. You are willing to put your lives on the line to show that manliness and lasagna and freedom are concepts that pervade simple boundaries of existence. This is our one chance to ensure that they are eternal and we must not fail because sweet loving women and precious minorities have given their up their lives for this moment. For those of about to rock, I salute you. LET US ALL SHOW ODIE WHAT A REAL MAN IS MADE OF!" Garfield roared as he delivered rousing speech to greet chers and applause.

"What brilliance that was Commander Garfield!" Applauded Jon Arbuckle with praise on the intercom. "We are all fully behind you."

"FULL FORCE FORWARD." Said Garfield with ultimate order. Garfields Red Corvette was then at head charge of the Lasagna Space Fleet as it made final charge of attack at the massive army of evil (it looks cool) set to emotional orchestral space opera music.

Garfield then reached the rear port as the Lasagna Space Fleet fired collective shot of penetrating damaging the Space Colony's armor. With driving skills Garfield succeeded in boarding the Space Colonys docking bay through its crack full frontal.

"Quick! Stop them from reaching Master Odie!" Said mass-manufactured TARS and CASE robot minions as they rolled into battle formation from out of Odie's dogbone shaped spaceships.

"Factory-made monstrosities are no match for natural talent." Said Garfield with fact as he did drifting with his Red Corvette and ran over the robots like bowling pins.

Garfield then parked the Red Corvette after he had finished killing all of Odies robot minions and prepared for assault.

"Wait Garfield let me come with you this is surely not a job for one man alone. Let me show them Cooper's Crane of Carnage!" Said Cooper with friendship as Garfield removed his shirt showing gleaming body of orange muscles.

"I am sorry Cooper but this is where our path must part. This is my destiny and I must fulfill it alone." Said Garfield with admirable determination. "Return to the SSV Lasagna and join Jon Arbuckle in the fight for freedom."

"Yessir!" Cooper said as he saluted Garfield. "It was real pleasure to serve amongst you, Commander Garfield! If you see my son anywhere be sure to give him the abortion I should've years ago!"

Garfield then strode forward in contemplative silence knowing of the climatic battle to come as Cooper drove off into outer space in the Red Corvette.

"Freedom and the future of the galaxies hangs in the balance. I must add the decisive tipping weight with uppercut stronger than shooting star." Garfield vowed as he took a red bandana and tied it around his head and applied war camouflage paint to his body.

Garfield then stepped into an elevator to the next floor.

"His acts of world domination slavery and genocide were one thing but now Odie has finally crossed the line." Garfield spat with disgust as he listened to the elevators music which was Hanson.

"Hahahahaha Garfield I see that you have finally decided to crash my party." Said Odies leering voice as it came on over intercom. "But unfortunately for you you shall never make it through my legion of doom alive! I shall be the last thing you see before you go to hell!"

"Then I'll take you with me." Said Garfield with defiance as he shot out the Intercom with nonchalant quickdraw.

Garfield then stepped out of the elevator and into the mouth of interstellar insanity itself.

"What a place of foul evil. I look forward to blowing this hell from existence forever." Garfield said grimly as he looked up seeing space colony built and stretching in all directions of direction. Everywhere there were shrines to Odie and corn decrying lasagna as Odies indoctrinated masses shuffled about building giant monument of Odie out of corn. In the distance loomed giant doghouse shaped palace radiating evil.

"Not before we wipe you away first." Said an evil voice coming from the shadows. Stepping out was a man with a brown mustache and dressed in combat fatigues as he cracked his knuckles.

"What is this? Freely choosing to follow the path of evil?" Said Garfield with revulsion as he noticed that the man was not infected with cordyceps like the rest of Odie's followers.

"I had grown tired of being in the shadows while you and Jon Arbuckle hogged all the glory and licensing deals for yourselves. Odie offered me the chance for revenge and like begging man offered McDonalds I will take it! Now is the time for my wrath!" Said the man with hatred anger.

"I am sorry. But I have no idea who you are." Said Garfield with perplexion as he and the man did tense standoff.

"Do not worry. In your dying moments you shall know the name of LYMAN!" Said Lyman with attacking as he did leaping kick at Garfield.

"I am honest." Said Garfield with good nature as he dodged Lyman's kick. "That name does not ring any bells for me I swear for this is my first time hearing it."

"Nooooooo! I will be remembered! Odie shall bequeath upon me medals of many when you taste the Lynch of Lyman!" Lyman screamed as he took out knife from his sleeve and rain like flailing sissy at Garfield.

"Here is greater honor than little baby toy medal. My autograph SIGNED WITH FIST." Said Garfield with fanservice as he delivered knuckle sandvich to the mouth of Lyman.

"OOMPGH." Lyman said as Garfields mouth knocked out all his teeth.

"More work for your dentist the next time you see him. Which you won't, because you'll be dead." Said Garfield with executions as he did taekwondo side kick into Lymans side causing him to swallow all his teeth and choke to death.

"Very impressive!" Said Odie's voice as it came on over millions of intercoms all over the space colony. "But Lyman was the most inferior of us five who swore revenge! Already you may have bested three of us but now here is another old friend come to pay his dues!"

"This is like trip down memory lane in hell." Garfield commented as he strolled through the space colony, looking for Odie to deliver neutering like no man had ever before.

"Then I look forward to delivering you there, with expedited slaying!" Said voice from above. Garfield looked up and it was his old nemesis the Mailman, riding on Postal Service Hoverboard firing death rays at Garfield.

"You are like blight on chalkboard and I the eraser." Said Garfield coldly as he whipped out his Desert Eagles and did diving side fire while dodging the Mailman's death rays.

"Heehee I think you are losing your touch." Said the Mailman with taunts as he dodged with swerve of his Hoverboard and fired missile at Garfield.

"Real men do not lose their touch. We just learn to adapt and reshape the world to our manliness!" Garfield retorted with confidence. Garfield then did a backflip and landed on the missile, before using it like surfboard to barrel towards the Mailman at high speed.

"Oh no! Curse me and my big mouth!" Said the Mailman realizing his stupidity and tried to flee only for Garfield to easily catch up to him in missile riding chase.

Garfield then reached over and grabbed the Mailman, tearing off his jaw. "I bet that jawbreakers were not your favorite candy as a little baby boy." Said Garfield with witty taunt.

"UUGGG." Said the Mailman with pain as his tongue dangled out.

"No more words of wit, Mailman? I think the cat has gotten your tongue." Garfield quipped before tying the Mailman's tongue to the missile.

Garfield then leapt off of the missile as it did explodings destroying the Mailman with it.

"AAARRGH!" Said Odie with rantings over the intercom. "Blast you Garfield! But now I shall unleash the full force of my legions of hell upon you! To all my loyal children of the corn, Garfield is loose on this ship! The first to bring me his head will win unlimited lifetime supply of corn!"

At that moment Garfield heard loud rumblings like incoming earthquake and looked above to see that mass congregation of runners and stalkers were coming to mob Garfield in the name of corn. Thinking quickly Garfield then grabbed his machine gun and set it to spread mode and unleashed fire.

"Now that is what I call death by degrees." Said Garfield with orbital physics as the bullets traveled the space colony to the spot above Garfield where the runners and stalkers were killing them all.

Garfield then heard a clicking noise coming from the shadows. It was horde of cultists mutated by Odie's cordyceps virus into clickers including Cooper's son and his family, lurching towards Garfield with echolocation.

"The Garfield Buffet of Bullets is open all night and it is all you can eat!" Said Garfield as he fired at the Clickers only for their fungus growths to block the bullets.

"Hahahaha Garfield our mutations give us bullet proof ness!" Said Cooper's son with bragging. "Now it is time to execute you in the great name of corn!"

The clickers chased Garfield through the space colony but then Garfield saw some teenage space punks making graffiti while doing underage smoking. Disgusted by the blatant disrespect for American laws and health standards Garfield proceeded to grab the teenage space punks by the necks.

"You have wasted your lives through vandalism and drug abuse but now let me help you make good of them again." Said Garfield with counseling as he tossed the teenage space punks at the Clicker Cultists.

Driven by instincts the Clicker Cultists then ate the teenage space punks giving Garfield ample time to prepare genius plan of victory.

"Now that was a mighty fine snack. But I am not yet full." Said Coopers son as he finished wiping his mouth.

"Then how about some popcorn to get your appetite going?" Asked Garfield with waiter services.

"Yes popcorn would be mighty fine but how will we make it? I do not know how to use a microwave." Said Coopers son with whining.

With a wink, Garfield shook the spray can alerting all the clickers to his presence.

"Oh no what is that attached to the spray can?" Said Cooper's son's wife with dawning horror.

"Do you know what happens to corn when it is on fire?" Said Garfield with pop quiz before unleashing power of aerosol can dynamics and chemistry on the clickers. "THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENS TO EVERYTHING ELSE."

"AAAAAAAGH." Said all the clickers as they caught on fire and starting popping and burning.

"Burn baby burn." Said Garfield as he turned the space colony into a disco inferno.

"Wait Garfield please I now realize my foolishness to have become corn lover!" Said Cooper's son with surrender as he clutched burning body of Cooper's son's son.

"There is no turning back for you. I am the edge of winter and I am here to end your harvest." Said Garfield with no mercy as he towered above the begging Cooper's son.

"NOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE." Said Cooper's son as he started crying like a little baby.

"Here is a message from your Dad who is more man that you will ever be." Said Garfield with delivery services as he punched off Cooper's son's head.

Having killed all of Odie's evil colonists Garfield strolled forward to face the man himself.

"The end is here. And I will make sure Odie will never return again." Garfield said grimly as he recalled all the times he had battled and defeated Odie only for him to come back with a vengeance.

Garfield arrived at Odie's palace and kicked down the doors. The halls were empty and full of shadows, with dusty paintings of Odie and his equally evil ancestors dotting the walls.

"To think that once we were the best of friends. But he did not value the values of friendship and bonding as I did." Garfield said with solemnity as he remembered his past friendship with Odie. "It was like knife in heart making wound that I will never be able to mend." Said Garfield with earnestly as he remembered the pain of the day of Odie's betrayal to the forces of evil that destroyed their friendship.

Garfield then entered Odie's throne and his mouth fell in horror as he saw that Odies throne was really old grandma Murphy mutated by the Cordyceps into a bloater attached to the wall pumping out more foul cordyceps spores with infection and acting as the power source for the Space colony.

"Garfield! At long last you have come to save me! But I fear that it is too late." Said Murphy with regrets as she continued to belch out cordyceps spores.

"Great Caesar's Ghost! What has happened to you?" Asked Garfield with concern as he remembered the sweet innocence of kid Murphy from first chapter.

"I tried to resist Odie but he put his evil seed in me and corrupted what little purity I had left in me." Murphy said as she tried to cry but her mutation prevented her from doing so.

"Do not shed your tears anymore. I will rescue you and return you to your father." Said Garfield with dashing machismo as he put on Gas mask and readied for daring rescue.

"No Garfield it is the end of my road. I have dug my own grave through my own hatred and only now when it was too late did I see the folly of grudges. I dedicated my life to revenge on you but it only brought me emptiness and damnation." Murphy said as her head became downcast. "I am now old and wasted and corrupted. Everything my father hoped I would not become. I would prefer that he remember me as I once was rather than I am now."

"Very well." Said Garfield as one manly tear rolled from his eyes and he lifted his Desert Eagle. "Remember Murphy your father loved you to the end."

"Thank you Garfield may you both one day find the spot in your hearts to forgive me. Until then good-bye." Said Murphy as she got ready for her end.

Garfield then pulled the trigger. Silently as the spores dispersed through ventilation, Garfield ripped away at the husks of bloater shell until he got to Murphy and closed her eyes. Then he noticed on Murphy's hand the watch of symbolism from the first chapter and felt dam in him burst.

"NO MORE, ODIE! SHE SHALL BE THE LAST!" Garfield roared to the heavens as the space colony's powers started failing setting stage for climatic final battle. "NOW SHOW YOURSELF YOU MUTT AND MEET YOUR END AT THE HANDS OF THE GOD OF LASAGNA!"

Odie then stepped out of the shadows, wearing emperor's robes and crown of darkness with anger flashing in his eyes.

"Always you took everything from me Garfield. All the glory and women in the days when we would adventure together and now you take my space empire and queen from me. Oh yes, I look forward to sipping the blood from your throat." Odie said coldly as he threw off his robes revealing muscular fighting body.

Garfield and Odie then faced off.

"It is time to die Odie. You don't belong in this world." Garfield said as he reached to his side.

"It is not by my will that I am resurrected. It is basic human desire which cries for my leadership." Said Odie with retorts.

"You advertised to them dreams and instead you sold to them slavery!" Said Garfield with disgust at how far Odie had fallen.

"Hahahahaha! What makes it more different than religions or the Presidential election?" Odie said with stinging politics.

"Your words are as empty as your soul." Said Garfield as he shook his head.

"You took everything from me, Garfield. Even my soul! I have nothing now but the drive forward to see you dead at my heads and only until then can I move on." Odie said with misery. "But enough talk HAVE AT YOU!"

Odie then grabbed a sword and did jumping flips down to Garfield's level. Odie did several fancy moves slashing the air with sword in intents of intimidations.

"Scared yet, pussy cat?" Sneered Odie with bullying.

"What is there to be scared of when I know your threats are just as empty as you? Now swordsboy welcome to the 21st century!" Said Garfield with technological superiority as he shot Odie thirty times with silver bullets (this is symbolic) in his hands and feet crucifying him to the wall. But to Garfields shock Odie did not die.

"How is this possible? This has worked before!" Garfield said recounting strategy.

"Heh…" Said Odie as he ripped his hands out from the wall and plucked all the bullets from him. "…I realized that the only way to defeat you was if I allied myself with the greatest evil. Binky the Clown… hell itself. You may have defeated him for now, but not before he bestowed upon me my ultimate form. NOW FEAST YOURSELF TO DEATH ON THE PINNACLE OF CANINE EVOLUTION."

Odie injected himself with formula from syringe that quickly mutated his system and cybernetic machinery began to assimilate his body. With roar of evil Odie laughed as he quickly mutated into a cyberdemon!

"You have finally fallen over the edge Garfield! There is no crawling back!" Said Cyberdemon Odie as Garfields bullets bounced off of him.

"Ooomph!" Said Garfield as Cyberdemon Odie fired rockets from his rocket launcher arm blasting Garfield back.

"Now to pop off your head and use your blood as ketchup on my feast tonight!" Cyberdemon Odie said with laughter as he scooped up Garfield in his arms and got ready to do squeezing.

"Nobody puts ketchup on a hot dog. It is greater crime than holocausts. To think that I once thought you were man." Garfield said as he struggled against Cyberdemon Odie's mighty fist of demony. "Why did you do it Odie? Betray our friendship, the one thing more valuable than gold?"

"TOMFOOLERY." Said Cyberdemon Odie as he roared. "Friendship is nothing! Gold, money, and women are all that matters. Tell me Garfield where has all your manliness and friendship brought you in your direst hour? Where will you be once I take all your material possessions from you like Book of Job? Why aren't you quivering with fear with the imminence of your doom?"

"Because I know despite all my rewards, nothing ever compared to the mightiest gift of all. One that I possessed from birth. That no matter what, I'LL ALWAYS BE GARFIELD!" With a mighty roar, Garfield pried open Cyberdemon Odie's fist and sped off like lightning.

"RAAAAAAH! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! I WILL HUNT YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!" Said Cyberdemon Odie as he went berserk with rocket launcher blasting.

"That is what I am counting on." Garfield said out loud to himself as he ran through Odies palace pursued by the rage of Cyberdemon Odie who destroyed everything in anger as he passed by in pursuit of Garfield.

Garfield then leapt into the weapons locker room of Odies palace and locked the door behind him.

"YOU THINK A SINGLE LOCK CAN SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH?" Cyberdemon Odie yelled as he began pounding and with urgency Garfield knew that it was not long as he began to look around for ultimate weapon.

"OH YEAH!" Said Cyberdemon Odie as he crashed through the wall and looked for Garfield, scanning the room with his cybernetic technology and demon magic.

"Come out, little kitten." Cyberdemon Odie growled under his breath. "You would not believe the things that I have seen, Garfield. It would break your mind. But alas, I shall not have the time to distill them to you. It is time to die."

"Yes it is but it is not my time." Said Garfield as he stepped out from the corner holding the BFG One Million which fired mini black holes.

"Oh why does this always happen at the end when victory seems surest for me?" Cyberdemon Odie asked of cruel misfortune. "Why must you always win?"

"Because I am a man and I don't give up. Whenever evil like you threatens the universe, I shall be there to fight you to the last damn drop of blood in my body." Garfield said with stoic heroism as he lifted the BFG One Million and fired.

"AAAAAAAAAA." Screamed Cyberdemon Odie as the bullet of the BFG One Million penetrated him and from inside exploded into a black hole.

"Sayonara, sucker." Garfield said as the black hole inside of Cyberdemon Odie sucked him in and began to consume the rest of the space colony with it as it began to destabilize and accelerate towards entropy.

"This is going to be fun." Said Garfield as a heavy rockin' metal soundtrack began to play as Garfield grabbed a shotgun and escaped from the space colony as it collapsed into chaos blasting away hordes of hell and straggling corn cultists along the way all in immersive seamless first person.

In the nick of time Garfield hopped onto a Space Harley and sped off towards the Lasagna Space Fleet as the Space Colony exploded behind him.

Later back in Garfield's native universe Garfield, Cooper, and Jon Arbuckle were all at the White House to receive Medals of Honor from Obama the President.

"Here is your 100th Medal of Honor for saving the multiverse once more from the evil of Odie." Said Obama the President as he put Medal of Honor around Garfield's neck.

"It is only too bad I never got to try some interstellar lasagna." Mused Garfield as he fingered his Medal of Honor with pride.

"Do not fear Garfield I shall grant you Lasagna Party for the ages!" Said Obama the President with rewardings.

After the award ceremony and lasagna party were finished Garfield went to Cooper where he was at windows looking up at moon forlornly.

"Here Cooper I think you should have this." Said Garfield as he handed Cooper Murphy's watch of symbolism.

"By the stars!" Said Cooper with emotions as he took out his watch of emotion and saw that they were at the same time. "To think I never got to see my daughter again…"

"Do not worry, my friend." Said Garfield with reassurances. "Your daughter died sexy dynamite redhead and sacrificed herself to stop Odies evil."

"What remarkableness. She would've made fine war bride for you Garfield." Said Cooper with approvals.

"I also killed your son and your grandson, by the way." Said Garfield with second thoughts as he finished the lasagna cocktail he was drinking.

"Eh whatever. That's fine to me. That part of my family was dead to me the minute they chose corn and boring old Earth over exciting mysteries of space and lasagna." Said Cooper like a real man does. "But still no parent should have to outlive their daughter."

"And no man should outlive their sexy lasagna lover." Said Garfield as he thought of Amelia Brand.

"We all know loss. But we carry on and don't give up when we lose. Because that's what men do." Said Jon Arbuckle as he walked up with comforting wisdoms.

"What will we be doing now?" Asked Cooper as he thought about his status of last survivor of his original universe.

"I have several missions of important top secret urgencies for Garfield but I am certain that now is the time to relax." Obama the President commented as he walked up on presidential busineses.

"Somewhere out there is a five-star hotel of babes waiting for the return of my loving." Said Garfield with memories. "But this time I think I'll need a little help from my friends." Garfield added with a wink.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Said Cooper, Jon Arbuckle, and Obama the President as they laughed along with Garfield. With the bonds of friendship strong in their hearts burning like wildfires, Garfield, Cooper, Jon Arbuckle and Obama the President that embarked on an all-night pub crawl of male bonding knowing that while money depreciates lives end and even time and destiny still to a dusty halt true friendship – the bonds of brotherhood forged and the experiences that shape us – last forever and ever even after the end of the world.

The End.


End file.
